mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Secretive13
If I have too many messages on my talk page (depends whether I'm on my Wii console or on a computer), I'll put them in my archive. See you later! Um Hi. So hello. I'm Secretive13, but everyone on the Wiki calls me Secretive, Secret, or S-13. I joined since October 26,2009, and from this day on, I also have rollback status! I'm eventually a really nice person, but I can be real annoyed by some people (aka the trolls and Summer;no one else). So remember, if you want to talk to me about anything, just talk to me okay? Also, on my user page, I'm in love with *cars pass by and prevent people from hearing my crushes* You get it? So see ya later! (Also, please remember to sign your posts with your username and such. Or you could use a word bubble, in case you have one.) sorta like me! by sam I'm not really huge on Beebee either, but I like most sims besides Gertrude and Luke. I just think there annoying. ROTFL!!! by sam ROTFL!! I've been frieends with Lyndsay and Yuki since My Sims Kingdom. I might be a little like Lyndsay, because while she gets exited about maps, I get exited about the My Sims games.LOL!!! Still! COOL!!!!! by sam 2 Things 1) Why didn't you include me on your buddy list? and 2) Can you tell me the lines you wanna say for my show MySims Survival? P.S. Please write your lines here and NOT in a word bubbel -WATCH MYSIMS SURVIVAL WRITE COMMENTS ABOUT MY SHOW HERE 18:45 EDT June 23,2010 OK 1) HOW DOES YOUR GRADUATION RELEATE TO ME NOT BEING ON YOUR BUDDY LIST?!?!?!?! 2) Please go here --S.T.V.N. 9000 23:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) 1) Thanks. 2) ... --S.T.V.N. 9000 23:49, June 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. (xtremely offtopic) I can't do it now, I gotta go have dinner, then help my bro Luke on our Lego Scultpture, then go to bed. i have a question is it possible to delete your account? if so, how? <3 hedgehoglover12 Everybody's Fool So, I watched the Everybody's Fool music video and that reminds me of something bad that happened to me in my life. 3 months ago, my parents auditioned me for some Saint Patrick's Day commerical and the schoolday after I did that video, EVERYONE in school laughed at me because THEY watched the video too. I just remembered, my voice was so suckish, they did my suckish voice in the commercial and all the students at my school laughed at me and made comments about me like "Hey! It's that loser from the commercial!" for the following 2 months. So, after 1 month after that commercial was made, I decided to injure every student who laughed or made bad comments about me in the commercial and maybe call them the "F" word. But, by doing that, I got sent to the principal's office 7 times. But, around Early May, I overheard the same students who luaghed & said bad things about me, one of them whispered "You know that kid on that dorky commercial? I'm starting to have second thoughts that he comes from a family of criminals." And by Mid and Late May, they were giving me a ton of apologies. And that's all I can remember. Oh, and in case if youre wondering, during my school I got sent to the principal's office 10 times (Yes. Im one bad kid)--S.T.V.N. 9000 21:49, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I know!--S.T.V.N. 9000 22:29, June 24, 2010 (UTC) . What picture do yo want me to use for it?}} 3 quick questions Thanks True Wow With me The Sim Apprentice thanx anyway oh ok well thanks anyway <3 hedgehoglover12 Bonjour Madame Secret! : D}}'' Hello Secret Lady! My bad }} Good Re: About the game OMG STAR WARZ Hi!